


Healthy and Happy

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: 14_valentines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write something about melanoma, as my mom is a survivor, but I didn't have the time to really put thought into a piece for today, so here's an AU double drabble set in a refugee camp instead.  Go <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/101631.html">here</a> to read the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14_valentines/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14_valentines/"><b>14_valentines</b></a> essay on health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy and Happy

"And this is Utibe. He's six years old," Cate introduced in her soft, lilting voice, the same she's used over the course of the day to speak half a dozen languages with the refugees and the other volunteers. Miranda was only supposed to be doing a report on the camp for UNICEF, where she worked as a field worker, but like so many missions these malnourished children were predictably tugging at her heart.

Miranda smiled at the child, and he grinned and extended a hand. "Hello, miss. We are so glad you have come to help us," he said in a perfect Australian accent. It was all Miranda could do not to burst out laughing, but she grinned instead and nodded.

"I'm happy to be here."

Cate said something to Utibe, who grinned and nodded and then ran to a group of children who were kicking around a football.

"How did you become a paediatrician?" Miranda asked, tucking her notebook under her arm as she walked.

"I wanted to make children healthy," Cate said softly, with a smile and a shrug. "What other reason is there?"

Miranda bit her lip and nodded, looking around the camp and the unlikely smiles of these children. "Indeed."


End file.
